The present invention relates generally to a device for stretching muscles and tendons related to bucca, particularly to an intrabuccal stretcher which is a device having a specific shape and which is inserted to an oral cavity to stretch internal sides of buccae so as to activate muscles and tendons related to bucca, in turn, to achieve reinforcement of jaw bones and gums and activation of salivary glands.
Buccae have many intricate functions in our daily lives. For example, they help respiration, eating and drinking, phonation and produce delicate expressions of the face in cooperation with the mouth. However, there are not a few in the elderly who have difficulty in masticating and swallowing food, while weakening of buccal muscles and jaw muscles which lead to retrogression of jaw bones is frequently observed in the younger generations today, and these phenomena are giving rise to serious social problems
Under such circumstances, exercise of the tongue to stimulate salivary glands and accelerate secretion and external buccal massage using fingers are becoming popular as easy oral hygiene.
The present invention relates to a stretcher and reinforcing device developed with a view to preventing weakening of buccal muscles, jaw muscles and other muscles related to them and to improving such muscles.
In order to attain the above objective, the present invention provides an intrabuccal stretcher having a supporting bar and a pushing part formed at each distal end of the supporting bar; the pushing part having such a thickness and such a roundish shape as are suitable for pushing internal sides of buccae; the supporting bar being bent almost symmetrically with respect to the vertical axis; the pushing parts being extended outward from the distal ends of the supporting bar; wherein the pushing parts are inserted into an oral cavity with the supporting bar remaining partly outside the oral cavity to push and stimulate internal sides of the buccae.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrated by way of examples the principles of the invention.